Please Jane
by mochamaker
Summary: One glance of those deep green eyes and Jane Rizzoli is under their spell. Chap 5 is up now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated M for naked spice…with some comedy thrown in too.

**Please Jane**

Maybe Chapter One; maybe the only this chapter:

Jane sat at her desk working on her computer and blocking out the antics of Frost and Korsak as they discussed the latest kitten with a ball of yarn video on you-tube. The current Red Sox statistics flew before her eyes as she scrolled down the screen using the quick ball on her mouse.

"Fuck they have that strike out bitch up to bat next game. Dumb ass idiots," she muttered.

"Jane, language." Click-clack, click-clack. "I heard your cursing in the hallway."

Jane glanced up. "Sorry Maura. I was…um looking at baseball stuff." She glanced at her best friend sheepishly, slightly embarrassed to be caught saying fuck again. "Did you need something Maur, or are the dead bodies not talking back," she said and guffawed. "And you got lonely."

Maura glared down at Jane with a smile tilting her plump mouth upwards. "Funny Jane. Actually dead bodies don't talk to me. Only you…"

"Shhh. You're not suppose to tell anyone," Jane laughed and looked at Frost and Korsak. They both looked back at her with expressions of mild shock and humor.

"Ehh, just give her a non-fat latte and she'll tell ya whateva you want to know," Frost said with his back still to the two women.

"Fff..go Frick yourself Frostbite, and how would you know?" Jane muttered. "So Maur, is there a reason you stopped by and caused havoc within my peaceful environment?"

"I do get autopsy reports before you sometimes, ya know?" Frost retorted with a smirk. Jane flipped him off secretly against her cheek, then she glared at Frost then at Maura.

Maura fidgeted and looked at Korsak briefly then gazed down at Jane. "Actually, are you busy this Saturday afternoon?"

"Nope. Sox don't play until next week, and my date schedule is cleared. So, I'm all yours. Did ya need to go shopping for new shoes and need my…large muscles to carry your bags for you Milady?"

"No shopping Jane, but I do need those sinewy biceps and triceps of yours. And your tense lattisimus Dorsi." Maura smiled fondly down at Jane.

Jane gazed at Maura and scratched her chin. "So… you need my legs?" She gazed down at her thin, stretched out legs and said, "okay, all yours for whatever." She missed the instant smile that graced Maura's painted red lips.

"Perfect. Be at my house at one tomorrow, and wear some of your old clothes." She twirled on her three-inch heels and marched out of the squad room to head back down to her morgue. As she stood by the elevator, she turned and saw Jane staring at her with her mouth parted and her eyes wide. "Don't forget one tomorrow and old clothes."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jane mumbled and dropped her head into her hands in defeat.

Korsak turned to face her and said, "Rizzoli, you just need to grow a pair. She's got ya so wrapped round her little designer fingernail, you'd march off into the street and get clobbered by a bus if she told ya too."

"You don't know a damn thing Korsak. Go chase your pussies on you-tube and leave me alone already," Jane huffed and turned her back on the other two, ignoring their sympathetic expressions.

Frost leaned in and whispered to Korsak, "she is so whipped by the Doc's Minolo Blancs and she doesn't even realize it."

"I can fucking hear you Frosty the snowblower."

"You'd think she'd be excited to spend tomorrow with the Doc in her ratty clothes. I've seen that jersey and wooohoo," Frost whispered, keeping his eyes on Jane's back the whole time.

"I'll go get her some donuts. If she's chewing, then she ain't talking," Korsak muttered as he stood up, closed down his computer and marched out of the squad room.

"Hey wait up. I'm coming too." Frost leapt out of his chair and ran out of the squad, leaving Jane alone for the moment.

Jane leaned back in her chair and stared at the water spotted tiles. "What the fuck did I agree to. I am so wrapped around her finger. So pathetic." She went back to looking at her computer but not really seeing it, her mind focused on her preplanned Saturday afternoon. "Probably make me unclog her sink or something equally icky," she mumbled as the clock ticked away the minutes.

Frost and Korsak returned with donuts but Jane didn't eat one. The sight of the sugary bread not appetizing for her.

"Aww, she's nervous." Korsak needled and laughed when Jane blushed in response.

"Yep nervous. It's kinda cute in a way," Frost said, then took a bite and chewed, his mouth full of donut. "Yoom, mawwr frrr me."

"Tease me again fatso and I'll tell that Silvia up in Narcotics you want to take her out on a date." Jane threatened, not looking at the two chewing detectives. Silvia was the stage name for Stan, the Narc detective who performed at the local gay club on Friday nights.

"Oh, sore spot." Korsak went back to laughing at the rolling kittens on his computer while Frost ate the rest of the donuts and filled out his DD5 forms. Jane ignored them and worked on her computer for the rest of the day. No calls came in and all the detectives were able to leave on schedule.

Jane entered her apartment tired and thirsty for a beer. She stripped out of her work clothes, popped open a beer and went to her bedroom to drink and spread out on her bed, enjoying her limited quiet time. After finishing her beer, she rolled onto her stomach, sighed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>She stood in Maura's house, naked with a tool belt fastened around her waist. <em>

"_Maura, what do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to screw my water pipe tighter Jane," Maura husked and grabbed the belt, tugging her into the kitchen. _

"_I'm not the plumber Maur. Let me call pops." Jane muttered, confused as to why she stood in Maura's kitchen in only a tool belt. "Where are my clothes?"_

"_You took them off. You said you didn't want to get them wet if the pipe broke." _

"_OH okay." She walked to the sink, opened the cabinets and knelt down to peer inside. "Maur you got a flashlight?" Reaching back, she held her hand out. A round object was gently placed in her hand and she pulled, preparing to flick the switch. She squeezed and the object squashed under her fingers. "What..the?" she yelled and jumped out of the cabinet. She gazed at her hand. The tip of a dildo rested inside her fist._

_Maura gazed down at Jane. "Illuminate me Jane," she whispered huskily, not breaking eye contact with the wide brown eyes. _

"_Huh?"_

_The ringing of Maura's phone distracted the two women and Jane took the opportunity to get to her feet with the help of the marble countertop and leaned against it heavily. She shook her head and stared at Maura. "The phone Maur. You should answer that." _

"_I'm helping you Jane. I can't leave your side. You need my help to use your special flashlight." _

"_Leave my side? Where would you be going Maura, your phone is right on the table there," she pointed to it._

_The phone continued to ring and Jane muttered, "answer it." _

She turned, rolled and snorted. The loud snort echoed around the room, causing brown eyes to pop open and stare around the dimly lit bedroom in confusion. "Whoa," she mumbled. Jo sat beside her and poked Jane's leg with her nose. With a blink of her eyes, Jane moved her arm up the bed to wipe the sleep crusties from her eyes.

An object fell out of her hand. She stared in disbelief as her half chewed dildo rolled across the bedspread and fell off the bed, landing with a thump onto the wood floor.

"JO…" She grabbed the dildo off the floor and stared at the tiny tooth marks imprinted into the silicone. "Okay, I get it. I ignore you for a few hours and you chew up my toys instead of your own. I got it." She looked down into small brown eyes, pleading for her attention. Jo whimpered in apology and stared at the flopping toy as Jane shook it at her.

"Bad girl…now you've stopped me from being a bad girl." Jane glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "Fuck, I have to pee." She looked down at Jo and said, "I bet you have to pee too." Jo whimpered in response and wagged her tail. "Well... come on Jaws."

Jane hopped off the bed, ran to relieve herself, threw on her ratty clothes and took Jo out to pee. She jogged around the block and stretched her muscles in preperation for whatever Maura had planned for later. Her dream floated into her mind as she jogged and she blushed at the thought of her naked with Maura, wearing only a tool belt. Back at her apartment, she grabbed her stuff for Maura's and after a quick glance into her closet, grabbed her leather tool belt just in case.

She arrived at Maura's in record time and rang the bell, glancing around at the ritzy neighborhood while she waited for her friend to open the door. Maura jerked open the door and stared at Jane, dressed in cutoff denim shorts and her old sleeveless baseball jersey. Jane held out her arms and twirled in a circle. "I am here as requested your highness. Do I meet with your dress code approval?"

Maura looked at her friend from head to toe and back again, then she cleared her throat softly. "Yes, I believe you do. Come in and come to the kitchen." She turned and walked down the hall, missing the widening of Jane's eyes. "Would you care for a drink? I have beer for you."

"Maura I can't fix your sink." Jane stuttered as she shut Maura's door and dropped her supplies to the floor with a clunk. "You bought me beer? Wow, you must need me badly," she muttered as she shook her feet into action, taking one slow step towards the kitchen. Then another, and another, her eyes still wide.

"Fabulous, but I have another task for your strong arms." Jane walked into the kitchen and found Maura standing by the counter, staring and smiling at her. "I need you to mow my lawn."

Jane gasped and stared down at Maura's crotch, frowning. "You…you're lawn?"

"Did I drop something on my shirt Jane?" Maura walked up to Jane as she stared. "Yes, mow my lawn. My gardener called in sick for this weekend and I need the lawn mowed. It's so long...it's just a mess." She waved her hand in a circle, gazed out the window then back to Jane. "Do you mind?"

"What kind of question is that? Are you serious?" Maura gazed at her in silence.

Jane huffed and asked, "where is the mower." With a frown she walked to the back door, staring out the window in disbelief at the already nicely clipped lawn according to Jane Rizzoli's standards. "Less than two feet is mowed already."

"You can't be serious. I can't have my lawn looking like yours...my mower is in the shed," said Maura softly. "I'll just be in here until you're finished."

"Fine. I'll be back in a little while." Jane stomped out the back door of the house and headed for the tool shed, not seeing the eyes watching her walking in her ripped shorts. "Korsak is right. I am so wrapped around her finger. One bat of those green eyes, and I'm a lost."

Jane got out the mower, flipped it on after figuring out the on/off button and started mowing Maura's immaculate lawn. After almost an hour, Jane had the lawn mowed and she was covered in sweat and bits of grass. Maura walked out with a bottle of water and gave it to Jane as she pushed the mower back into the shed.

"Damn, it's hot out here." Jane gazed down into smiling green eyes. "What are you smiling about? I just got wet and dirty for you."

"I know. Shake off your grass clippings and come inside. But take your shoes off first."

"Yes…I got it." Jane took off her shoes and followed Maura into the house, sweat dripping down her face and her neck to soak her grass stained white jersey. Jane caught a whiff of her scent as she walked. "Hey Maur, I stink. Can I shower here or do you want me to go home first then come back?"

Maura walked up to Jane and winked at her. "I don't want you to shower at all." She leaned into her friend with a predatory gleam in her eye. "I like the way you smell right now."

"I smell like a gross guy after football practice or something. Come on Maur, its just a shower." Jane whined and closed her eyes to keep the rolling sweat out.

A hand grabbed her jersey and tugged. She opened her eyes in time to see Maura's face inches away. Maura buried her nose into Jane's wet neck and inhaled deeply. Jane looked down with widened eyes. "Oh fuck," she yelled as sweat hit her eye. She reached up to wipe it away but was stopped by Maura's hand.

"No, I like you dripping wet," Maura kissed Jane's sweaty neck, licking the drops away with a few swipes of her tongue and humming into the flushed skin. Jane inhaled and held the breath.

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time. Come on." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and tugged her down to the master bathroom. Jane followed meekly and rapidly blinked her eyes to keep the sweat out. Maura marched into the bathroom, yanked Jane inside, and slammed the door shut with a bang.

"Strip Jane," Maura commanded, leaning over to start the water on the double headed shower. Jane stared at her in confusion. Then in a burst of energy, shed her wet clothes quickly, leaving her in her underwear. Maura adjusted the water to the right cool temperature for Jane's flushed skin, shook the water off her hand and walked over to Jane, looking at her with glazed eyes.

She walked to stand half a foot away from Jane and whispered, "I meant take off everything. You can't shower in your underwear." Maura reached out, hooked her thumbs in Jane's cotton briefs and pulled them down her thighs, unveiling the dark patch at the juncture of her hips. She licked her lips at the sight and the smell. Jane watched Maura's reaction with stunned eyes.

"Take off your bra Jane. You don't want to get it wet do you?" Maura laughed when Jane gasped in a breath.

"I'm soaked already Maur. I don't think it matters at this point."

"Hmm, get in the shower and I'll just be a minute."

Jane gasped again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you helped me so now I'm going to help you. Isn't that how these things work."

"Eh..uh.."

"Get in Jane before the water gets cold." Maura rolled her eyes and started to pull down her slacks and underwear while Jane watched her in a cloud of arousal and disbelief. Maura pointed to the stall and said, "go."

"Okay, okay. Damn you're bossy."

"I'm about to get a whole lot bossier madam." Maura muttered as she unhooked her bra.

Jane stepped under the shower stall and moaned as the cool water flowed into her sweaty hair and rinsed away the grime she attracted while mowing. She closed her eyes and didn't realize when Maura stepped into the stall with her. A soft cloth rubbed her arms and shoulders lightly. She opened her eyes at the touch and gazed into darkened green only inches from her own.

"Turn around Jane… so I may scrub your back for you. I want to make sure you are as clean as possible."

Jane nodded and turned, tilting her face away from the shower spray and let Maura rub the soapy cloth all along her back. When Maura reached her butt, she gasped at the feel of the soft cloth rubbing circles on her skin. "Feels good Maur. You have such a delicate touch. I'd hardly know it was your hands because normally you're hitting me full force." A wash cloth snap across her butt was the response she received.

"Ow, like that."

"Shut up Jane."

"Aye, Captain kink." Another smack. Jane submerged her head under the spray and moaned softly. Another smack. She moaned again.

"Like that Jane?" Maura smacked the slightly reddened cheeks again but harder this time, eliciting another moan from Jane. Jane braced one arm against the shower stall wall and let Maura spank her with the wash cloth, enjoying the rough pain rippling through her sensitive butt cheeks with each smack of terrycloth.

"Mmmhmm. Ow…Yes, but your not scrubbing me very well like that. You…should get my front too."

"Turn around then and I will."

Jane turned and used the other arm to keep her support against the shower wall. Maura reached up and captured her wet lips in a soft kiss then smacked the washcloth against Jane's hard stomach. Jane cringed but whimpered her pleasure. Maura trailed the soapy cloth along Jane's front, scrubbing and teasing in circles, watching as Jane's nipples puckered and her hips tilted forward.

"Where else do you need scrubbed?" Maura leaned up and whispered into a wet, reddened ear.

"Hmm…" Jane grabbed the hand with the washcloth, pried the cloth loose and let it fall to the shower floor. She took the fingers and guided them to her hot folds between her thighs. She opened her eyes and gazed at Maura, watching as lust danced in those green depths. "Scrub me here," she whispered and pushed the slick fingers to her mound, cupping the strong hand against her and pushed upwards, causing Maura's palm to bump her swollen bundle hard.

Jane let the deep moan loose and it echoed off the shower walls. "I need you here."

"Anything Jane. I'd do anything for you." Maura pushed her hand through the slick heat and rubbed in circles, watching as Jane flinched and rocked against her hand. With her free hand she cupped the full breast and thumbed the puckered nipple using the same circular rhythm of her palm. Soon Jane's hips shook and she screamed, her pleasure overriding her senses and she collapsed to her knees with a yelp of pain.

"Jane are you okay?"

"Me good," Jane mumbled, and let Maura pull her back to her feet.

"That's going to leave a contusion," Maura pointed to Jane's reddened knees.

"Contuse what?" Jane asked, not sure what was Maura was talking about. She looked down and noticed her slowly bruising knees and shrugged. "All's fair in love and lawn mowing."

Maura ignored Jane and wrapped her arm around her tightly. She helped her out of the shower, then turned back and flicked off the water. Jane leaned heavily against her and floated with the aftershocks of Maura's touch.

Maura wrapped a towel around Jane, led her over to the toilet seat, sat her down, and dried her off. "Do you feel cleaner now?"

"Oh definitely. I'm so glad you made me mow your lawn. Got so sweaty…yuk."

"Well… you smell delicious." Maura gazed into smiling brown eyes and laughed and Jane's rambling speech.

"Hmm. Yeah, sweat is sexy."

"It is on you. Why do you think I wanted you to mow the lawn. I knew you'd get sweaty, then I'd smell you, get turned on by your scent and then sneak attack you in the shower. It was all part of my master plan to seduce you."

"Flowers and chocolate would have worked too. But I'm not complaining. Hey, I don't have any clean clothes." Jane stood up, glanced down her long length, realizing she only had a towel to wear.

"I know…guess you'll have to stay here then…naked," Maura said with a smirk.

"Damn, you had this all planned out. Sneaky Doctor Isles…very sneaky."

"Come on. Grab your tool belt…I have this pipe I need you to screw tight under the kitchen sink. I have this fantasy where you're naked and only wearing a tool belt," Maura wrapped up in her robe and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jane standing there in her towel with her mouth open.

"You won't hand me a dildo as a flashlight do you?" Jane gasped out.

"How did you know that?" came the laughing reply.

"Oh great," Jane muttered, and left the bathroom to accept her fate. "I guess sometimes, dreams really do come true."

**A/N: Just something I worked on to improve my dialogue between characters to make it flow better. Please review and let me know how I did and if you liked this little bit of rambles…. ;+) Might continue if people like it. What else will Maura ask Jane to fix?**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. Not making a profit with this.

Rated M for spice

I want to give a shout of thanks to Iwan2 for the car idea. I twisted the concept a bit to fit my whims.

**Please Jane: 2**

_Car Washing_

"Maura you want me to do what?" Jane yelled as she stood just inside the doorway to Maura's house. She leaned against the closed door and stared down at her girlfriend, arms crossed across her chest. "No way Maur. I helped you yesterday mow your lawn because you asked so nicely and you batted those pretty green eyes at me all innocent and the like." She stepped forward and kissed Maura's smirking lips then continued, "when you and I both know you are anything but."

"Please Jane?" Maura wrapped her arms around the slim waist of her lover and scratched her back in a soothing up, down motion. " It's so hot outside and I know how you like to cool off. I'll help you hold the hose."

"Oh I bet. I turn around and you soak me with it." Jane sighed and stared down into deep pools of emerald, shining up at her. "Okay, fine. You got me." She placed another kiss on Maura's lips. "I'll wash your car for you, but you are helping me… Milady."

Maura laughed. "Of course Jane. I'll get the troughs."

"Buckets, babe. They are called buckets." Jane looked down at Maura's dress then said, "you need to change. You can't help me wearing a silky floppy dress and those strapped expensive sandals. You need cutoffs and a tank top. I'll get the stuff ready while you change." She pointed towards the bedroom, unhooked Maura's hands from around her waist and gave her lover a gentle shove away, knowing how Maura would stall with affectionate touches then the car would never get washed. She stepped into the kitchen, grabbed the buckets, two large sponges then went to the large double sink and mixed the soapy solution.

Two warm hands grabbed her waist and tickling fingers teased below the front waistband of her cutoffs.

"Stop."

A husky voice whispered, "that's not what you said earlier."

"That was before you demanded, I mean…requested that I scrub your baby for you." Jane hefted the buckets, oblivious to the tightening grip around her waist, and took a step backwards. Maura squealed as Jane sloshed soapy water all over the countertop. Jane turned her head and looked into close by green. "That's why I asked you to stop. I want to get this done so we can continue…" she looked down at the hands buried inside the front of her shorts, "this."

A loud sigh tickled Jane's ear. "Fine." Jane turned around, looking Maura up and down then cat call whistled. Maura wore the shortest pair of black jean shorts, the very tops of her thighs showing and a spaghetti strap soft pink tank top that revealed more cleavage than it concealed.

"Holy fuck."

"Language Jane."

"Sorry…but damn Maur. You're hot in that."

"Why thank you. Now lets go hose my baby."

Jane muttered as they walked to the driveway, "she's going to have to hose me."

They walked out to Maura's year old silver Mercedes convertible, the top in the up and locked position and the windows rolled up. Maura patted the hood and whispered something as she bent down. Jane's tight grip on the buckets loosened and they fell to the cement with a slosh of soapy water. Brown eyes fixated on the bent form of her lover as she swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Just wash the car Rizzoli," Jane muttered as she grabbed the hose walked over to the hose wheel and dragged it over near the car.

Maura stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well what do I help with."

Jane handed the hose to Maura and said, "you hold this while I go flip on the water switch." She jogged over and flipped the switch on and watched in amusement as Maura stared at the hose intently.

"Squeeze the handle on the yellow nozzle Maur."

Maura squeezed then squealed as cold water shot up towards her face, hitting her chin in a spurt. "OH, oh it got me."

Jane sighed as she walked over to help her puzzled lover. "That is why you hold it away from your face. Squirting in your mouth this early in the game is bad show." She stood behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her to hold the hose. "Grip here," Jane wrapped her fingers around Maura's and guided them to the nozzle clamp, "and squeeze after pointing it this way." She turned the hose towards the car and let the water fly in an arc, soaking the hood and windshield of the car. A nuzzle of soft hair and she let Maura be in control but remained gripping her just in case.

Jane let go of the hose after a quick kiss of soft lips, moving away and over to grab the sponges. "You want to get the whole car wet."

"Ah, I'm good at that…" Maura laughed. "This is fun."

"Yeah, its great." Jane watched the car get darker as the water cascaded all along the paint. "Okay Maur, you can let go of the handle now so we can start scrubbing." Maura pouted but did as Jane asked, dropping the hose and moving away and towards the buckets. She reached in and grabbed one, squeezing the soap out and then looked to Jane for further instructions.

"Okay… now we wash." Jane squeezed her sponge, stepped up to the car and began to scrub the hood in sweeping circles. Maura watched then stepped up, standing beside Jane and copied her motions. She smiled as she scrubbed, feeling the soapy bubbles tickling the skin between her fingers.

"This feels odd but good. I like doing this with you," Maura said after several circles. "This motion works my deltoids better than yoga. I might wash my car again tomorrow."

"Uh, it's not good on the paint to do this everyday. Once a week perhaps or every two weeks would be okay."

"But I need to exercise everyday."

"I'm sure we can think of other ways to work your delious noids." Jane winked and stopped scrubbing. "Now, we rinse the soap."

"But I'm not done with my soap design," Maura whined.

Jane blinked then said, "the soap dries quickly and leaves streaks. Step back Maura or I'm going to rinse you off too." Maura remained bent over the car and stroking the hood in circles with her sponge, ignoring Jane.

"Fine then." Jane let the hose squirt, hitting Maura square in the back.

"Jane!" she squealed as Jane laughed and kept squirting water all over Maura.

"Oh Maur. I'm sorry, but it looks like I got you all wet."

"Wet huh? Pretty cocky for a cop." Maura shouted.

"You're pretty stiff for a dead Doc darling, if your nipples are any indication." Jane pointed at the straining buds peeking through wet fabric.

"That's it." Maura tossed her sponge down onto the driveway with a slush, then stalked over to Jane with narrowed eyes, her ponytail dripping water the whole way.

Jane stared, transfixed as the tiny pink top clung all of Maura's dips and curves. She missed her opportunity to run. Maura leaped out and wrapped her arms around Jane's strong shoulders. Then she leaned up for a kiss, being sure to press her wet clothes all along Jane's front, getting her soaked too. With a giggle, Maura pulled back and smiled up at her now soaked lover.

"Oh, looks like you got wet too."

Jane muttered, "you have no idea." She squirmed from foot to foot as glazed green eyes locked onto hers. She stepped forward and wrapped Maura up in her arms again and took her smiling lips in a kiss hard enough to curl her toes. Maura melted against her and murmured her name as they kissed.

Jane pulled back and gazed down. "Inside please?"

"But we're not done washing my baby yet. I can't leave the job half done now can I?"

A growl erupted from Jane's tight throat as she leaned in and captured Maura's mouth, using her plunging tongue to try and persuade her lover to see things her way. "Maura…you're killing me here."

Maura smiled broadly and stepped away to grab the hose. "You need to cool off." With a laugh, she squeezed her hand and water shot out at Jane before she could jump out of the way. Water soaked her from head to toe. "Now we are both wet. Let's finish this so we can change."

Jane blew her dripping hair away from her face. "Fine…I'll scrub then, you follow behind and rinse…the car, and only the car Maur." With a wink in Maura's direction, she grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing as fast as her arms would allow. In no time at all, the silver car gleamed clean in the late afternoon sun.

"She looks beautiful," Maura murmured as they both leaned against one another and inspected their joint washing job.

"She sure does." Maura turned her head and met brown eyes gazing at her instead of the car. She leaned up and kissed Jane, nibbling her bottom lip as she pulled away. "I need you."

Jane shivered from arousal and the slight chill now lacing the early summer air. "Lock it up Maura, I'm cold…I want to get out of these wet clothes." A click of the alarm and the car was armed and locked. Jane picked up the buckets and while Maura wrapped the hose back up then flicked the switch to the off position.

Maura led the way into the house, removing her wet sandals before walking down the hall and towards the kitchen. She gazed over her shoulder at Jane and said, "take off your shoes."

With a grunt of pain, Jane flicked off her soaked and shrunken sneakers, almost losing her balance and falling twice while Maura remained unaware of her dilemma. "Soo bossy," she mumbled as she padded gently along the cold tiles towards the kitchen. She walked inside and raised her eyes from the floor.

Jane walked over to the sink, not seeing Maura and set the buckets down with a clunk. She dumped the buckets, squeezing and rinsing the sponges under the warm faucet water. Warm hands wrapped around her hips, gripping her tightly. Jane jumped at the touch, buckets clattering against steel. "Wow!"

"Easy." The hands moved to the button and zipper on Jane's shorts, and with quick precision unfastened the tight jean shorts. Warm fingers brushed against soft skin where cotton should have been. "No panties today?"

"Naahh, I didn't bring any with me yesterday and it's laundry day. Being Sunday ya know."

"How fortunate…for me." Warm fingers slid down and cupped the silky wet lips of Jane's mound. "You liked washing my car didn't you?"

"It was…good." The fingers pushed in and played with her hardened bead at the top of her cleft. "If you wear that outfit again…I'll…uh, wash whatever you want me too. Oh, Maur." Twirling fingers slipped down to tease soaked flaps.

Maura's free hand pushed, then yanked Jane's tight shorts down her thighs, allowing her hand room to tease and touch her aroused lover. Jane gripped the counter and leaned forward slightly to spread her thighs apart. Strong fingers slipped inside of her and curled deep within. "God…yes." Damp lips rocked on thrusting fingers as hard as possible given Jane's bent over position.

"Feels goods doesn't it. You feel so good…enveloping my fingers with your wet heat." Maura leaned up and licked the water drops from Jane's neck as she thrust inside her, causing Jane to grip the counter tighter with each hard thrust.

Teeth clamped down on Jane's strong bicep as a hot palm pushed in against her throbbing erection, teasing her towards her release. "Don't stop…please…don't," Jane pleaded as she rode Maura's fingers right there against her designer sink and marble countertop. She felt no shame when her release gripped her hips, pulling Maura deeper inside as Jane collapsed in a gasping heap over the counter.

After the tremors stopped shaking Jane's hips, Maura eased her fingers from their warm haven, and slipped them between her lips while Jane turned around, leaning back and watched her with hooded brown eyes. "You taste so good," she murmured as she licked each of the sticky coated fingers clean. "Yuum."

Heat pooled again between slightly sore, swollen lips. "Maura," Jane huskily said as she watched each digit disappear into Maura's mouth, get licked clean then slipped back out again. Sighing, she reached out and removed Maura's heavy clothes in a blur of motion, then backed her up against the square, sturdy cherry wood kitchen table. "Hop up," she patted the wood and gazed into green eyes swallowed by black pupils.

The green eyes flicked down to gaze at the table then back up to dark brown. "You can't be serious. It's unhygienic."

"I'll pledge it clean afterwards. I'm not asking you…Hop up here or I'll lift you and set you down."

Creak, plop. "Okay I'm up here." Maura scooted to the edge of the table, resting just the back of her butt cheeks against the wood and leaned back to balance on her hands. Her legs dangled. Strong hands reached out and thrust her legs apart then Jane settled between them, bending down to kiss her lips before a protest could escape her gaping mouth. Jane kissed her way down Maura's body, stopping to flick protruding pink nipples then clamp them between her teeth.

"Oh, Jane." Maura gasped as she reached out to cup her fingers around the back of Jane's still wet hair.

"Maura, so good. You taste like salt and vinegar chips," Jane mumbled as she kissed around a belly button, leaning back to sit down in the kitchen chair.

"Jane…gross."

Jane smiled. "They're my favorite." She slid her hands beneath smooth thighs and lifted them up to rest bent, and relaxed knees on her broad shoulders, the calves dangling down her back. "You smell delicious," she said as she bend her mouth down towards soft, wet skin and inhaled deeply. With a hum of pleasure she nestled her tongue between hot folds and gave a long upward stroke.

"Fuck Jane."

"Bllaaangige," Jane mumbled as she gave Maura's cleft another long upward stroke.

"Ohh…" Tight lips nuzzled Maura's swollen bead and sucked softly. With a thump of bone against wood, Maura collapsed on the table and closed her eyes at the sensations traveling through her body as Jane feasted. Her legs spread open and her hips thrust towards that teasing tongue, her body needing harder friction. She gasped. "Please Jane?" Wetness gushed against Jane's tongue, prompting her not to tease her lover any longer.

A roll of a warm tongue against her throbbing bead was the reply. Soft sucking noises echoed around the kitchen, but Maura was too lost in the feelings that warm tongue evoked within her body and her heart. Warm wetness trailed down Maura's cheeks to pool on the wood table. She wanted to complain, tell Jane to stop and clean up before the wood stained, but the words lodged in her throat and came out as a deep vibrating moan. She squirmed and rocked her hips until Jane gripped her hips and held her steady as she sucked and licked.

"Jane….Oh."

"Hmmm, good?"

"So good….fuckkkk," Maura screamed as her loins coiled without warning, and her hips rocked up, body arching as one of the hardest orgasms rolled through her body. "FFFFuck," she screamed.

"Language," Jane scolded as she kept feasting while Maura trembled and came against her mouth. She pulled away from Maura's silky coated center reluctantly, wanting just one more taste but sensing that Maura was through coming for the moment. Maura lay sprawled on her table not even caring about the icky fact of her come covered skin nestling lazily on the wood, her muscles languid and useless.

After several swallows Maura mumbled, "you have a strong tongue. Do you work it out often this way?"

"No…I just eat often." Jane placed a soft kiss on each inner thigh and lifted the heavy legs off her shoulders with a grunt. "Owwie. I'm sore now. No more chores today."

Eyelids fluttered open and green eyes locked onto scowling brown in a saddened expression. "Oh."

"Yeah oh. No more chores."

Maura sat up with a wince. "Is making love again a chore to you?"

"Fuck no!"

"Language Jane."

"Hey, I seem to recall you screaming the f bomb just moment ago."

"It was a heat of the moment type thing. Help me stand up." Maura reached her hand out. Jane tugged her up slowly, both women wincing in pain.

Jane shivered. "I'm cold…hey lets warm up in the hot tub." She flashed a pleading expression down to Maura.

"Ow. Excellent idea…the hot water will loosen your rectis femoris, gluteus minimus, and all of your…other overextended muscles. I'm sure there are plenty."

Jane emphatically shook her head no and said loudly, "Feel my rectum? I'm not into anal sex Maur."

"Your butt muscle and legs Jane. Come on. I want you to massage me. I'm feeling very…stiff." Maura winked and turned around, putting her back to Jane and missing the open mouth her statement caused.

A loud gulp, then, "Okay. So long as it's not a chore I'm all for it." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and followed her lover to the deluxe master bathroom without a backwards glance.

Both women padded off to the bathroom, oblivious to the open blinds and the neighbor next door with the binoculars peeking in.

**A/N: Review please…..Feed my Muse with faint praise. She grabbed my handcuffs and ran off to play with the neighbors, claiming I ignored her. The audacity…. ; +) **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters. Not gonna be mak'n da money from dis..

Rated M for naked spice.

**Please Jane: 3**

**Two Weeks Later-**

_Rock-A-Bye Desk_

**Ring-ring, ring-ring**. "Boston Homicide, Detective Rizzoli. Hello?"

A deep sigh. "Jane, I need you."

Jane looked around the squad room, confirming her solitude before she said, "that's nice Maur, I needed you this morning for breakfast, but you had to get to work early today… Now, I'm working." She reached over for the chocolate covered long john donut sitting beside her keyboard, picked it up and took a big bite.

Jane remained at her desk even though it was almost six o'clock in the evening.

"I hear you chewing…if only your detective skills were as efficient as your eating." A cough and sputter echoed through the phone. Bits of doughnut flew all over Jane's desk.

"Dammit Maura," Jane shouted through her hand. Swallowing and gasping for a clear breath, she took a sip of coffee to wash down the sputtered bits. She took another bite and chewed slowly this time just in case Maura made another innuendo laced insult.

Maura listened to Jane with a small smile gracing her lips. "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full Jane, we've been over this before." Jane pulled away from the receiver and stuck her doughnut coated tongue out in defiance.

"Gross…put your tongue back in your mouth."

"That's not what you said earlier…" She took another bite of sugary bread and smiled as she chewed.

"I hope you enjoy your donut…and licking your frosting coated fingers." A long sigh echoed through the phone and met Jane's ear. "Come down to the morgue when you finish eating please?" Maura said in a breathy whisper.

"Rri ddddon't knowww," Jane stared at her computer screen and swallowed her gooey bite with a soft gulp. "Lots of work to do ya know?"

"Just come down okay." Maura hung up the phone with a click.

"Swoo Bozzzy," Jane mumbled as she hung up the phone and took another bite of her long john. Another three large bites and the only evidence of the long john was Jane's frosting coated fingertips, which she licked clean with soft hums of pleasure. "Yum. Whelp, better go see what the lady needs." Jane said to the empty room as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head with a groan. She flicked off her computer, locked her desk and left the squad room without a backwards glance. She failed to notice her jacket still resting on the back of her chair with her cell phone and keys still nestled inside the pockets.

After a quick and quiet elevator ride down three floors, Jane arrived outside the morgue. She strode through the double doors, kicking them open with her hip as she rolled up the sleeves of her oxford button down and hummed softly. Raising her eyes from her now bare forearms, she looked around the brightly lighted morgue for Maura. She was nowhere in sight.

"Maura?" Jane walked towards the crypt. "Maura damnit. Where are you?" she shouted as she paced around the suite. "I left my long johns girlfriend, the jelly doughnut for you." she said as a last resort. Silence met her tirade. "Fuck Jane, long john's girlfriend. Dork," she muttered as she gazed towards the darkened hallway beyond the autopsy suite tables. With a last glance and a shake of her head, Jane walked down the hallway and peeked into the changing room, preparing to jump back should the morgue monster jump out at her. She sighed as she found it empty.

"This is not funny Miss Isles," she muttered, walking down the hallway towards Maura's office. The door was shut. Looking down to the floor, she saw light peeking out from under the door. "Ah, ha. Playing hide and seek we are… Not a very clever hiding spot Maur." A quick twist of the doorknob, a gently push and she walked into the small space. Maura sat on her couch, leaning back with a file folder resting on her crossed knees.

"Jane, you didn't knock."

"Well, hello to you to, Mistress Isles." Jane scowled and turned on her heel. "Fine, I'll just go back up to the squad room, paperwork to do ya know. My doughnut doesn't complain about my manners or my…knocking techniques." Two steps out the door she stopped, mumbling "One…two…"

"Wait…I meant to say come in." Maura shouted, her voice squeaking slightly.

Jane smiled, turned back around and went inside the office. She glanced at Maura as she shut the office door with a soft click then walked saucily over to her girlfriend. Maura looked up from the file and smiled at Jane warmly. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's puckered lips softly, pulling back then reaching out to trail her fingers down a warm, soft cheek. "Of course I forgive you. My doughnut will just have to miss me while I attend to your needs mi-Lady." Jane stepped back and gave a gallant bow.

**Whack**. "Jane quit being silly."

Jane frowned at Maura as she rubbed her smarting head where the folder hit her. She stood up and took another step away. "So violent. I come when called to serve your many wants and you hit me for it… Now, what did you need me for? What did you break and are too ashamed to say?"

Silence met her question. She glared at Maura as she glanced around the office and didn't immediately see anything amiss. She paced around the office, inspecting each file cabinet as she walked by. Reaching the last one and not seeing anything amiss with all three, she turned and said, "why are you sitting on your couch anyways. You have a perfectly good desk right there."

"Yes, I did have a perfectly stable desk…now I have an unbalanced block of wood that creaks."

"Did you get too excited over your shoe order or something and dance on top of it." Jane guffawed.

"Nooooo…not exactly," Maura mumbled.

Jane walked over to the desk and touched the corner, jumping back as the wood did creak as it rocked on its legs. "Damn, what did you do to this thing?" She knelt down and peeked under, inspecting the wooden legs intently.

A clunk of metal hitting tile echoed throughout the small office. Jane jumped. "Fuck…" she crawled backwards and shouted, "don't fucking do that. I whacked my head. Between your smacks and me hitting my head, I'm gonna be fucking brain damaged by next year."

"Language…how many times have I," Jane held up her finger to stop the rest of Maura's degrading and said, "I got it. I meant frick. I just stuttered." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly up at Maura as she stood over her. A red box caught Jane's eyes and she looked down then pointed. "What the fff..frick is that?"

"This is a toolbox, you know that already smarty. I…um, uncovered it for you because I need you to fix my desk."

Scowling brown eyes met wide green. "You do?"

"Well, last week you fixed the shower head."

"It wasn't broken to begin with. I only fixed it after it cracked."

"I told you to stop twisting so hard."

"If you hadn't thrust into me so hard and pushed me forward then I wouldn't have yanked down."

"Anyways, that was then, this is now." Jane sighed as twinkling green eyes gazed deeply into hers, plucking her heart strings as only they could. "Fine…you want me to fix your desk with this box of morgue tools. Red…jeez Maur, such a stereotype… Am I going to," she made a back and forth arm motion, "saw and splice the legs with your forks then glue on new ones using shin bones?"

"Have another doughnut…oink," giggled Maura. "Actually this is a box from Billy the maintenance man. He let me borrow it earlier for you."

"Wait…why didn't you ask him to fix it? He gets paid to do this type of crap." Jane glanced at her hand and scuffed her short nails on her shirt. She smiled and said, "I might break a nail Maur."

"I'm going to break your nail. Now fix it." Maura demanded with a smirk. "Please Jane?"

"I said fine." Jane tugged the toolbox over, flipped open the lid and started sifting through the tools, looking for the phillips head screwdriver to tighten the leg joint. She passed right over the little plastic bag and kept looking for the right size screwdriver. She found it, pulled it out, and scooted over to look back under the desk.

"You're getting your pants dirty." Maura frowned and pointed down at Jane's knees. "Take off your pants. I don't want to pay your dry cleaning bill."

Whack. "Ffrickn shit. Stop doing that."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you hit your head…again. I just thought you would want to keep your black pants black. The knees are getting dirty."

"I've got plenty of other pairs of black pants. I buy all five pairs at Penney's thank you very much. Every other color besides black I've tried to wear ends up just showing the blood splatters. I don't know how you stay so pretty by the end of the day." Jane looked up at Maura, one side of her mouth quirking into a smile. She winked when Maura met her gaze.

"Thank you…that was a compliment right?"

"Of course babe."

Jane shook her head. "Okay. Don't think that I don't see this as ploy to get me naked in your office, but I'll take them off."

Jane used the desk to stand up. She then leaned against it as she unbuckled her belt, flipped the button loose and unzipped the loose slacks, allowing them to slide down her legs to rest around her ankles. Maura stepped over, knelt and helped Jane step out of her pants, leaving her in her white man's briefs and her black boots.

Instead of standing back up, Maura stayed on her knees and gazed up at Jane. "You look so good like that. You could be a Calvin Klein underwear model," Maura said as her hands trailed up long legs, stroking behind slim knees, causing Jane to giggle softly. The hands kept moving up the insides of both strong thighs.

Maura gasped as the tips of her fingers brushed soft cloth-covered heat. The cloth was soaking wet in the crotch. Strong fingertips dipped inside the hole in the front, wiggling through the cloth flap to stroke short, soft hair. Jane closed her eyes at the feel of those warm fingers tangling in her intimate hair.

Thin hips tilted forward as Jane sighed loudly. "Oh, Maur."

"Jane darling," Maura muttered as she licked her lips. Pushing her hand further inside the flap, she cupped Jane's mound and let her fingers push and wiggle against a hard, soaked nub.

Bony hips squirmed immediately and twitched as Jane moaned, "Maura."

Jane was so very warm and very wet as the smooth heat coated Maura's middle finger. An image of Jane open, spread and wanton flashed through Maura's brain as she teased her lover.

Jane sighed with frustration when the finger stayed at the edge of her heat, close enough to tickle the skin but not close enough for the desired friction to sate her need.

"Widen your stance." Maura commanded, pushing thighs apart with her free hand.

Jane gripped the edge of the desk and did as requested, her bottom lip clutched between her even white front teeth. As those lovely fingers rubbed against her aching need harder, she let her thighs spread further apart and whimpered.

Jane wanted firmer and deeper contact from those tickling, tantalizing fingers, but didn't dare ask for fear Maura would pull away and forbid her the pleasure. She did once before and at the tip of Jane's orgasm. It started as a game the day she mowed Maura's lawn, this demanding give and take between them. Maura claimed she would do anything for Jane and so far she had, but it became apparent to Jane as the strokes between her legs varied from hard to soft that Maura was taking this time. And Jane would let her.

The strokes between her legs never faltered as Maura leaned back and grabbed a bag out of the tool box, opened it one handed and pulled out what she stashed there earlier. Brown eyes widened as they locked onto the dark appendage clutched tight in Maura's hand. Instant heat built between thin, and shaking thighs with each twirl of fingers.

"Maur…Maura, I'm getting close." Jane said and rocked against the touches. The fingers pulled away.

"Noo…come back," Jane whimpered as she thrust her hips forward.

Wet fingers grabbed the waistband of her Hanes and pulled down hard, causing the briefs to slide down her legs and catch on her bent knees. Maura stood up, using Jane's hips to help pull her shaking legs straight.

A slim and strong arm wrapped around Jane's waist and flipped her around. Warm breath tickled Jane's cheek as Maura leaned into her and guided her to bend face down onto the wobbling desk. Hard nipples pressed into her lower back as Maura stroked smooth butt cheeks.

Gushing hot breath tickled Jane's ear as Maura whispered, "you made me wait for you while you ate your doughnut."

"It was a good doughnut. Licked, mmh… chocolate… oh. But?" Jane whimpered. Maura's fingers tickled her skin as they stroked her butt, hips and thighs.

The heat between Jane's legs seared all her thoughts. Her legs spread wider and jutted back into Maura's warmth, desperation just on the edges of Jane's control. The need to release made her body shiver uncontrollably, the only grounding point being Maura's warmth settled against her back, protecting as she enticed harder shivers.

"Passed over for a hunk of fried bread…." A rustle of plastic. "Do not come yet." Maura exclaimed.

"I'll try," whispered Jane in a shaking voice. "Please…touch?"

Maura giggled at Jane's faltering speech then reached down to trail her fingers into dripping wetness, twirling and flicking swollen lips. "Oh, so ready for me."

"Always."

Reaching over slyly, Maura shook the small bag until her silicone appendage rolled out of the black bag she stowed it in earlier. Gripping it tightly, she placed the head against Jane's heated center, stroking up and down, spreading the slick moisture all along the head of the brown faux cock, getting it wet and ready for use. Brown hair flicked into Maura's face as Jane whipped her head up at the touch and let the deep moan roar out of her slightly parted lips.

The heat at Jane's back abruptly pulled away, and she heard a zipper being unzipped in the quiet. "What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled by Maura's departure.

"Taking off my skirt Jane. I don't want to get it dirty either. This handyman stuff is dirty business."

"Uh..huh, sure is." Jane swallowed loudly, resting her chin on her forearm as she waited for Maura to touch her again.

"And its about to get dirtier," Maura muttered.

"What do ya mean?" Jane turned her head and watched as Maura stepped out of her skirt, still wearing her high heels and thigh-highs. Wide brown eyes watched as Maura slipped the dildo into its harness and fastened the buckles tight around her hips. Maura unbuttoned her shirt, wiggling out of it, but left her white lace bra on.

"Oh fuck."

"Language."

"Frick me…" Jane smiled sheepishly.

Maura sauntered over to stand right behind Jane again, leaning down, resting her breasts and aching puckered nipples onto a soft, cotton covered back. "Oh, I plan to," she coyly murmured.

Maura guided Jane's hands to grip the opposite edge of the desk and whispered, "hold on until I say to let go." Jane nodded agreement, rested her ear on her bicep and licked her lips, nibbling the bottom one with a loud slurp. Warm hands slid down her sides to settle on her hips, gripping the jutting bones tightly and pulling back.

"Oh…Jane. Relax for me and hold on okay. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," came the instant reply. Maura tilted her hips forward and eased the tip inside Jane's soaked center, stopping as Jane's lips hungrily closed on the silicone. The desk beneath Jane creaked with the rocking motion.

"Easy," Maura whispered as she let go of Jane's hips and leaned her weight onto or elbow and rested her breasts on Jane's back. "Should have screwed the leg tighter while you had the chance."

Jane felt the grip release and moaned softly. "More." She begged and closed her eyes tight, heat rippling through her hips for just one deep stroke. **Creak-clank**.

"Shhh. You'll get more when I give it to you. I'm going to screw you tight lover."

"Yes."

In one quick rock of her hips, Maura buried her faux cock deep inside Jane's heat, ignoring the deep moan echoing out of her Jane's mouth and reveling in the pressure against her own swollen erection. Maura had never felt anything so wonderful before and fully intended to enjoy being inside Jane this way.

Leaning all her weight on Jane to pin her down to the wood desk, Maura thrust into Jane in slow circles. She listened to Jane's whimpers, and concluded that her lover was enjoying the slow rhythm. **Creak-clank.**

In a breathy voice Jane said, "faster." To illustrate her request, Jane thrust back as hard as the restricted position would allow her. The motion caused the desk wobbled harder and creaked louder: **creak-clank, creak-clank**.

Maura got the idea and sped up her strokes but kept moving in the same rhythmic circles, getting used to the motion and moaning softly as the nub inside the harness bumped her swollen clit. **Creak-clank, creak-clank**.

Heat built in Jane's loins. She gasped and moaned as she coiled and tightened. Maura kept the rocking, circling motion up exactly as the internet instructions she read two days ago informed her. She leaned up, thrusting all the way in, and whispered into Jane's ear, "I love being inside you."

Jane gasped. "Oh Maura…need…" **Creak-clank. Creak-clank**. The sound echoed off the walls complimented by rhythmic breathy moans.

"Fuck Jane," Maura screamed as her release grabbed her thrusting hips, holding them still for a beat, then shaking them as a violent shiver gripped her whole body.

"Lll..ang…uage….Oh..oh don't stop." Jane pleaded, her release just a thrust away.

Maura felt the pull from inside Jane and leaned against her, burying the cock all the way in, letting her shivering body ease Jane into the grip of her orgasm. With a moan, Jane shivered against Maura, trusting her lover to keep her still. She sighed and rested her forehead on the wobbling desk as Maura rested her sweaty forehead between strong shoulders, her warm breath caressing Jane's sensitive skin with each fast exhale.

The women remained still as their releases rolled through their hips and thighs. Maura kissed Jane's back and licked the sweat off her skin. "Yum. I love getting you all wet."

"My… know." Jane mumbles as she licked her dry lips. She released her grip on the desk with a sigh. **Creak-creak-clank**. "You can…slip out now. Oh God…hurts… I'm as wobbly as this desk now…needs fixed for sure. Ya broke it."

Maura smiled against soft skin. "I'm not ready..to slip out of you."

Silence filled the room for a few heartbeats.

Maura gazed at the floor then said softly, "hey Jane, you dropped your screwdriver."

"My fingers had other things to grip. You… drove me tighter than any screw." She hummed the Smurfs theme song under her breath as the image of Handy smurf floated through her mind.

"And now I'm tired Maur. Should've thought of that earlier." Brown eyes hid behind lids as Jane sighed and took a deep breath.

Maura pushed away from Jane before the detective fell asleep, watching the strong chest even out as her lover sucked in deep breaths. With a gentle tug, she pulled away from wet, tight lips with a soft plop.

**Creak-clank**. The desk wobbled as Maura moved.

**Crack. Thud-thud.**

"Fuck!" Jane sat on the floor and looked up confused. The desk leaned to one side heavily now. With a laugh, she said, "We broke your desk."

"Oops," Maura smiled down at Jane sheepishly. She reached down to the leather at her hips and unhooked the soaked harness. Jane handed her a tissue to wipe it clean before folding it up and throwing it back into the black bag. She looked around the office, bag in hand, not sure what to do with it next except to hide it. She walked over and opened her file cabinet drawer, tossing the bag in with a loud thud.

"Shhh Maur," Jane whispered from her spot on the floor.

"Nobody's around this time of night."

"You don't know that." Jane gazed at the desk, not sure what to do to fix it. With a shrug and a frown gracing her just kissed lips, she slid her underpants back up her legs, and settled them back into place. Getting to her knees, she leaned forward to grab the abandoned screwdriver, then waved it at Maura to prove a point. "This is not going to fix the damage this time Doctor Isles."

"I suppose not."

**Knock, knock**. Both women immediately looked at their half naked bodies and went dead silent, not a small feat for a coroner and a detective.

"Doc Isles? Hey Doc…" Barry Frost stood on the other side of Maura's office door, leaning against the frame. He put his ear to the door and listened for any noises from within.

**Creak-Creak. **"Oh shit." He heard, immediately recognizing his partner, Jane's throaty voice.

"What are you doing in there Jane? Is the Doc with you?" Soft giggles sounded through the door, but nobody answered him. He reached down and knocked again then said loudly, "Hey you left your jacket up in the squad room."

"I'm fix'n the Doc's desk." **Creak-Creak-Clank. **Jane said in a loud voice, "hold the my leg tighter…push it in harder. I can't screw it from that angle."

"Ugggh, Jaaaane," Maura moaned.

Frost stared at the door with wide eyes. "I'll…" _Gulp_. "Here's your jacket, I'm setting it in the Doc's chair out here and I'll catch you and the Doc later."

"Push harder Jane," Maura shouted.

"Uh…Bye Jane… Doc." Frost's voice faded as rhythmic steps ran down the hallway, echoing away from Maura's office. Jane gave a fake moan just to be sure.

Twinkling green met deep brown as the woman grabbed for each other at the same time. The two women sat with legs wrapped around each other and resting against the sturdy side of the wobbly desk, laughing hysterically, tears trailing down their cheeks as they cried.

Jane caught her breath finally and whispered, "call me Handy smurf." Wide green eyes met brown in a gaze of affection.

"You're not blue but I do love you in your tool belt," Maura smirked. and said, "Will you call me Smurfette?"

Jane laughed throatily and replied, "Absolutely. Ya know, I always thought Handy and Smurfette would make a sexy couple. I watched that show as a kid."

"Me too. Handy smurf was my favorite."

"Kinky." Jane kissed Maura, then pulled away and gazed lovingly into large green orbs. "Korsak is not going to be papa smurf. No fricking way," she murmured and hugged Maura tightly to her.

"Oh ugh." Maura frowned. "Frost can be Gargamel."

"Yep. Totally."

Jane kissed Maura for several seconds then pulled away to whisper into a flushed ear, "don't forget to take your flashlight home." With a huge smile gracing Jane's lips, she sat there in her underwear and kissed Maura again, silencing any reply from the stuttering Doctor.

**A/N: Not as funny as the first part but I laughed when I edited it. Enjoy ;+) I'm begging for reviews so my Muse will come back and play. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters and I am definitely not making a profit off this tale.

All the periods that looked like commas I left them as is…eyes are blurring today.

Rated M for naked spice…and…a sprinkling of nutmeg.

As you'll read in the A.N. at the bottom, this chapter started out as a humor and took a swerve towards mushdom.. So sorry…don't chuck beer bottles at me, I bruise easily.

**Please Jane: 4**

_Kaboom!_

"Come on babe, its fun." Jane stood in Maura's driveway, a flaming, long-stick clutched tightly between her sweaty fingers.

Jane laughed softly as she set five smoke bombs all in a row, then took a step away. She looked down at her pile of fireworks off to the side then let her eyes flick back up at her lover, happiness making the brown glow in the soft dusk light.

Maura met flashing brown and giggled, thinking her lover had never looked quite so beautiful as she did right then, bouncing around her dangerous seasonal fireworks like a ten year-old.

"No."

"Maur…its just a _little_ smoke bomb. Come on, I'll even help you light it," Jane whined, and turned her puppy dog pleading eyes up at Maura as she lounged up the driveway, far from Jane and the fireworks.

"I know how efficient you are at helping me when it _comes _to the ignition of things," Maura shouted and smirked as she dipped her chin, keeping her eyes locked with Jane's, watching brown eyes widen at the innuendo and her mouth drop open. As the sun set behind the trees, Maura's automatic outdoor lights kicked on and illuminated the driveway in brilliant cones of white light.

Maura patted her cheeks as a small blush raced up to her already slightly sunburned cheeks. "Oww," she mumbled against her palms, resting on her scorching cheeks. They spent the afternoon out in the sun at the local park with Jane's parents, Korsak, Frost and the rest of the Boston PD able to make the impromptu picnic set up by the Rizzoli's. All day long, Maura wanted to grab Jane's hand and kiss her sticky watermelon coated lips, but she refrained out of fear over their newfound closeness. She blinked in appreciation when the hot sun began to sink and the soft overhead lights replaced it.

She shook her head and blew on her hands, then let them fall to her lap. Watching Jane smile up at her, she smiled in return. "A little smoke bomb? I don't believe you when you say little…anything. So, I think I'll pass," Maura shouted from her lawn chair a good twenty feet away from Jane. "I need all of my fingers Jane…for work. I can't do an autopsy with my fingertips wrapped in gauze."

She shook her head, thinking of what her assistants would say at the sight of the invincible Doctor Isles with injured fingers; not liking the image, she murmured, "how tacky." Taking a long sip of her wine cooler, she watched Jane turn around abruptly, bend down and set all five smoke bombs to go.

"Look babe…" Jane smirked and sauntered up the driveway towards her lover, pointing back down towards the street at the smoke bombs fluttering in the soft July wind. "I set them up to be a rainbow."

Maura giggled and rolled her eyes. "How _clever_. She's so adorable." She watched the smoke trails intertwine and flutter up to the darkening evening sky and disappear from sight.

As she watched, she noticed something amiss with the smoke trails. "Jane sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but the rainbow has more than five colors in it. R.O.Y.G.B.I.V…remember from primary school."

"Must have napping that day then. I thought that was the nerdy substitute teachers name." Jane marched up the driveway and plopped down in the chair right next to Maura's. She remembered her kindergarten days, and smiled, turning her head to gaze into dark green, then whispering softly, "I was too busy trying to get my fire-truck back from Willy." She snorted then laughed deeply, causing Maura to laugh too. "The little snot eater took it away the first day of school. I punched him in the nuts. Told him if he _EVER_ touched my fire-truck again, I'd tie _HIS_ hose in a knot."

"OH….Jane," Maura laughed, gasping for breath as she imagined little six year-old Jane punching little Willy and threatening to tie his boy part into a knot. "You probably put him into therapy."

"Well…last I heard…from Grant because he was best friends with Willy, that big Will now is in prison for armed robbery." Jane laughed uncontrollably for a few breaths as she remembered the rest of the news, then said, "he robbed a firehouse and stole several sets of suspenders and hard-hats."

"But why?" Maura prudently asked, her analytical mind always at work.

"Maybe he had a fantasy of being a firefighter for Halloween?" Jane shrugged as she stared at her lover. "You wanted me to uh…um, Ya know…in my tool belt. I enjoyed that particular fantasy Maur, but at least you didn't rob a hardware store first. I'd hate to have had to bail you out over that."

Maura bit her lip and let the image of her in handcuffs float through her mind. "That would have been awkward." She shifted in her seat, feeling warm liquid tickle the tops of her thighs. "Me in handcuffs," she mumbled as she shifted the other direction and crossed her legs, clamping down on her swelling, soaked flesh.

Jane whipped her head back and forth, shaking the sudden tantalizing image of Maura handcuffed and very naked from her brain and asked, "handcuffs? Would that interest you?" She thought she heard Maura right but wasn't completely sure. She needed confirmation.

Maura gripped her wine cooler tighter and took a refreshing drink, shrugging and delaying answering the question. Jane reached out and clutched her forearm, letting her thumb stroke over the sunburned skin softly. Jane whispered, "I'd be up for it. Just so you know." Green eyes looked over to meet intense brown. Maura nodded and took another sip, swallowing down the flash of heat crawling up her body at the look in those deep, dark eyes.

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura softly on the nose, wanting to put her embarrassed lover at ease. Then she turned her head to gaze up and down the deserted residential street in front of Maura's house. She took a sip of her lukewarm beer and grimaced at the bitter taste. "Ick," she muttered as she swallowed. She heard rustling, then an ice-cold bottle was placed in her hand and cool fingers squeezed her wrist as they pulled away.

Jane looked at the dripping bottle and sighed with pleasure. Maura sure had her number down. In the two weeks since they became lovers, Jane began to realize Maura often anticipated her needs and met them before Jane even uttered a word. With a shake of her head, she flicked off the cap with ease and took a large guzzle of the bubbly, sweet brew.

"Yummy," she murmured and leaned back in the lawn chair, looking over at her lover with affection and love tugging her lips into a wide smile.

The two lovers sat in the quiet of a perfect July evening, occasionally sipping their cold drinks and enjoying just being in each others company without any disasters occurring. After several minutes and wanting to break the silence, Jane said, "Talk about awkward. Did Frost avoid you all of last week too?" Jane thought back to the picnic and his skittish behavior around the two of them as they sat side-by-side on the bench seat of the table.

Maura tapped her lips with her index finger, thinking about the last couple of weeks since the desk fixing incident. "Now that you mention it, he brought me not one, but four non-fat lattes, not all in the same day mind you, and he even brought me a bag of chocolate pecans. And you know how nuts," she giggled, "about those candies."

"I can't get the asshole to speak or look at me, which makes the job really awkward and he goes and buys you fu..fricking chocolates and froofy coffee. That piss-ant." Jane sulked and sipped more beer.

"Don't be upset with Barry, he was probably just trying to be less embarrassed in his own way."

"My ass. He probably has handyman fantasies, or should I say handywoman fantasies about you. And he's probably jealous by now, figuring out that we're doing the bump and grind."

"How would he know about us Jane? I didn't mention it and I was very careful today at the picnic."

"If you remember, you moaned when he knocked. He probably went to full-alert in half a heartbeat. I know I did. And Miss Isles, today you stroked my thigh and my mother saw you do it. Careful…ha."

Maura shrugged. "Don't blame me for you being so…soft and addictive." She smiled. "Aww. Are you saying my moans turn you on? I'm not ashamed of how you make me feel. I would take you on your desk in full view of everyone if it would please you," she said and met suddenly wide brown eyes. "I'll do anything for you Jane, as I've said before."

"I know you will babe. Same goes for me…anything you want. You make me so crazy with lust. It's all I think about. I'm sitting in front of my computer, minding my own business, and I start thinking about the last time I was in your arms, my fingers buried inside you." Jane squeezed Maura's hand then let go, but Maura kept her hand on Jane's knee.

"How you react to me really turns me on. That's," a warm hand reached out and stroked Jane's bare thigh, fingers tickling the soft skin close to the zipper of her short-shorts, "_exactly_ what I'm saying…" The fingers moved up to stroke over the zipper, softly, seductively. Reaching out to push stray curls away, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's neck, nibbling the hot skin with quiet intent.

Jane closed her eyes and tilted her head back to allow Maura more access to her neck. The stroking over her zipper remained steady, causing her breath to hitch and halt. "I just…want you so much…all the time," Maura whispered against the hot skin clamped tightly between her teeth.

"Babe…what…about the..rest of the…fireworks?" Jane moaned softly as a warm tongue stroked her collarbone. "The rockets?" Jane squeaked as Maura moaned in response, and kept her mouth firmly attached to Jane's delicious skin. "I wanna…shoot off..rockets.."

The hot mouth sucked on smooth skin, and the stroking fingers flipped open the catch on Jane's shorts to venture inside the warm denim. With a deep laugh, Maura mumbled, "don't worry…you will."

She slipped her fingers inside the slit of Jane's boy briefs and touched hot, satiny and so very slick skin, sliding down to brush against velvety lips and then back up to the top of her cleft, then back down in a teasing, fluttering dance.

Licking her lips and opening her eyes, Jane threw in her last card. "Neighbors…What about your neighbors?"

"Fffukkk da Nebors," Maura murmured as her tongue continued licking between collarbones and along the top of Jane's low-cut, and very tight, white tank top.

"Llllaaangige…oh..ugh," Jane gasped and leaned back in her chair, giving up fighting against Maura's teasing touches. "Babe…_please_?" She needed her lover's soft touches as much as she needed to breathe.

Maura pulled her mouth away, frowning as her dark pools of green stared into Jane's wide and very black hooded eyes. "Shut up Jane. It's getting dark, nobody is around… and if they are then we will give them a show they won't forget."

"The lights…" Jane whimpered.

"Are not pointed on us." Maura countered, holding her lover firmly and not letting Jane back away from her even an inch.

Jane nodded, bit her lip, then leaned forward for a taste of those succulent, and sure to be warm lips. "Maura.." Jane whimpered as soft fingers twirled in her liquid heat, and found her soaked bead, relentlessly teasing her in gentle back and forth strokes.

Biting Maura's lip, she mumbled, "so good."

Maura laughed as the teeth and lips shook against hers. Then she deepened her kiss, allowing Jane to plunder her mouth, provoking her into a sliding dance of tongues. Having made love to Jane more than once, she knew what would set her lover on fire.

She pulled her lips from Jane's to set her wine cooler and Jane's beer down onto the driveway then resumed kissing soft lips, tasting the beer flavor on Jane's tongue and deciding she loved the way the brew made her lover taste.

She wrapped her free hand around Jane's strong, slender neck, changing the angle of her mouth and pulling her lover in tighter and deeper.

Jane let Maura take her, leaning back in her chair, scooting her hips down to the very edge, and spreading her thighs wide. Maura felt the movement and moaned. Needing to breathe, she pulled back and sucked in air like a woman dying of hypoxia.

"I want to be inside you," she murmured into Jane's ear. A rapid nod from her lover was her answer. Her fingers crawled to wet heat and slipped in, adjusting to the tightness then starting a rocking rhythm within Jane, the tips hitting soft spots that bring Jane undeniable pleasure.

"Y..yesssss, oh…Maur," Jane whimpered. She enjoyed Maura touching her so deep. Her hips rocked against the firm fingers now moving, thrusting inside her in a slow, steady rhythm. "So nice. So good." A twist of direction then a hard thumb brushed her swollen cleft, flicking the hood off her bead and twirling over it with each in-stroke.

"_Oh." _Jane moaned, gasped in air, letting her body have its way, and let her lover take her where she needed to go. She put all her trust in Maura with each rapid beat of her heart, each tilting rock of her heat.

"Fuck meeeee." Stroke in; flick; stroke out; stroke in; flick.

"I…ammm," Maura gasped, keeping her fingers moving inside her lover in the same steady rhythm.

Strong, hot muscles started to clamp down on her fingertips, buried as deep within her lover as the tight denim shorts would allow. She felt her heart flutter at the feel of smooth, satin enveloping her fingers so lovingly, and she felt heat pool between her crossed and tense thighs. Keeping her own eyes open, she watched as brown eyes fluttered closed, white teeth clamped down on a lush bottom lip and a firm jaw began to shake with the shivers racing through her lover.

"Maur…Maur,"

"I'm here, always here with you." Maura whispered against a soft ear, letting her breath tickle smooth skin and her lips brush and clamp down on a succulent earlobe.

She pulled back as fluttering heat coiled around her thrusting fingers, grabbed her in a tight clamp of lust. Then they were massaged in a jolt of release, her thumb continuing to flick the swollen bead as Jane screamed her name into the night. Trembling in Maura's arms, Jane slumped back and opened her eyes, needing to see the swirling depths of her lovers' green eyes as she basked in the afterglow of her touch.

Maura gazed at Jane, her fingers still buried in shivering heat. Pools of brown met shimmering green as Maura leaned forward and whispered against parted lips, "I'm in love with you."

Jane inhaled a deep breath and her body went still. Her pounding pulse beat frantically against the still fingers buried deep with her body. Plump lips opened and held parted for a beat, and then closed with a click of teeth.

In the silence that followed her confession, Maura began to get worried and a little scared Jane would reject her. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from leaking out.

**BAMMMMM. **

Both women jumped at the noise and looked at each other.

The driveway went dark as the lights all along the street went black. A door down the street opened as one of Maura's neighbors came out to inspect the noise and the sudden darkness.

"Transformer blew out," Jane muttered and looked at the shadow of her lover. "Energy guys will be by soon to fix it. It's not something I can fix, so…don't ask me too."

"I wasn't going to ask you too. I don't want you electrocuted."

"I hope he didn't see us earlier." Jane gazed up the street, her thoughts bumping together like misguided sailboats. She wanted to flee the scene, avoid the commitment those three little words evoked. But her heart wouldn't let her, its source, the reason it still thudded within her chest was still firmly buried within her, nestled safely inside her wet heat and shaking uncontrollably.

"Would you be ashamed if he did?"

No longer able to see Jane's face, Maura started to ease her fingers out but stopped as Jane grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place. In a steady voice, belying the shaking of her jaw, Jane said, "You belong in me Maura, please don't run away." She inhaled then exhaled deeply. "With me always, remember?" The fingers buried inside soft heat, flexed and shook.

Maura squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears spill, hoping the darkness shrouded her. "Yyye..ssss." Warm fingers squeezed her wrist tight.

Jane reached out, felt around smooth shoulders, then slid up and wrapped her hand around the back of Maura's neck. She pulled her over and kissed her cheek, chin and lips softly, feeling the hot tears against her lips. "Don't cry lover."

A sob slipped from Maura's lips. "Ca…n't… help…it."

"Stop it. Unless it's tears of happiness…because…uh, Iloveyoutoo."

"Whaaaaatttt?"

Jane finally eased the fingers from her body and brought them up to her lips, kissing the evidence of her lust off of Maura's slim fingers. Maura gasped as a warm tongue cleaned her off slowly and thoroughly.

Jane intertwined their fingers and looked up in the direction of Maura's eyes.

"I said…I'm in love with you too. And don't play the deaf card again…I know you're too young for hearing aides Miss Isles." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and pulled her close, needing her touch but for a different reason than just a few moments ago.

Into her warm and soft ear, Jane whispered, "I love you Maura Isles."

"Oh Jane.." Maura stuttered and blubbered through her tears.

Headlights illuminated the street as the power company truck sauntered down it slowly, pulling over to the side and stopping by the pole with the transformer box mounted on it.

Jane watched the guys get out and start to do their job. "Let's go inside." Maura nodded against a warm shoulder and squeezed her lover tight.

Maura looked towards the end of the driveway and asked, "what about your rockets?"

"_You_ already shot them off for me," Jane coyly replied, reaching out to grab Maura's hand and tug her inside.

The two women walked into the dark house and headed straight for the bedroom. Once inside, Jane shut the door and hugged Maura tight. She guided her shaking lover over to the King size bed, then eased her down onto the silky bedspread. Jane climbed between slightly spread thighs, grabbing them and forcing them to wrap tightly around her waist.

"Jane…" Maura moaned as warm fingers stroked her inner thighs, creeping under the hem of her sundress to play and tickle at the edge of her silk panties. The fabric absorbed the heat seeping from her center and fingertips slid upwards and stroked her swollen bead. "Oh, Jane…Jane."

"Shhh. Let me take care of you." Maura nodded and kissed Jane deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as fingertips continued to tease her need. She pulled away as Jane slipped inside her, gasping out and whimpering her pleasure in the darkened room.

"Only you. I trust..only..you."

"I know."

Unable to see Jane, she relied on the touch of her as she rested within and against her body. Maura spread her legs wider, relaxed her pelvic muscles and let Jane take her all the way to the top, trusting her lover to give her what she wanted, what she needed. She watched the shadow of Jane moving over her and felt her heart speed up, beating only for Jane.

In the dark, Jane listened to her lover as she gasped out her pleasure, and adjusted the speed of her thrusts to match what her beloved's body told her through the touch of their bodies. She felt the rapid pulse pounding against her fingers as she curled deep within silky heat. She twisted and changed angles, rubbing the deep spot within guaranteed to clasp Maura within pleasures' wings, wrapping her in the soft clouds as she stroked and released her to soar.

Four deep teasing thrusts and strong fingers were clamped tight, fluttering muscles danced against slim knuckles as Jane eased her lover through her release, kissed her parted lips, and pressed her shaking body in a tight embrace.

The blackness shrouded their intense eyes and blinded them to each others responses. It may have been minutes or hours as Jane remained entangled with Maura, her fingers still resting within as their pulsing bodies calmed down.

Jane rested her head down on a cool pillow. In the stillness of the bedroom and unable to see Maura, Jane said, "maybe I should go out there and see what's the hold up."

Maura groaned as Jane eased out of her. Feeling crabby, she muttered, "I'm tired Jane. Do what you want."

"What? You know I can't sleep without my nightlight."

Maura laughed, having spent more than one night with Jane. Knowing the truth of the statement she jokingly said, "Handy Jane to the rescue. Be sure to bring back the flashlight."

"The real one or the special one?"

"Ermm. Both…"

"Uh…huh… Let me slip on my tool belt then I'll be right back."

"Please don't punch the power guys or hit them with your wrench." She stared up at the darkened ceiling, feeling Jane let go of her and roll off the bed. She listened to Jane as she bumped into the nightstand on her way out of bed and cringed as Jane said, "fricking shit…wood corner..bloody damn."

"Watch out for that first step..it's a doozy." Maura laughed.

"I'll show you doozy when I get back. Don't move." Jane growled and left the bedroom.

Alone in the dark bedroom, Maura mumbled, "I think I need a bigger first aid kit. And a bigger toolbox."

"I got a gift card to ACE last week…and I already own stock in the Band-Aid company," Jane shouted back, whistling as she walked out of the garage to yell at the power guys.

"She _definitely _doesn't need hearing aides…..God, she's adorable. I think I'll keep her."

**A/N: This is a bit more of a serious update. I started out going for funny and it just took a swerve off the guard-rail and landed with a plop at the bottom of the **_**mush canyon. **_

**Enjoy it….or maybe not. ;+)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated M. This update is a bit different from the others but I hope everybody enjoys it just the same. Give me a shout out so I know.

**Please Jane**

Chapter Five:

_Repair Me_

Jane marched with light steps into the squad room after the holiday weekend. _Mondays always suck. _She flicked off her jacket and sat down at her desk to get caught up on the paperwork she neglected by leaving early on Friday. Maura insisted they spend time perusing all of the firework displays within a fifty mile radius of the greater Boston area. She informed Jane that the holiday would be the first where she was allowed to use fireworks if she wanted to.

Jane knew that picking out the perfect fireworks would take up most of her day, so she collected her girlfriend at noon and off they went.

At the first stand they stopped at, Maura also insisted on buying all of Jane's firecrackers, saying she wanted Jane to blow up things. She laughed softly at the way Jane's eyes lit up at the sight of all the fireworks displayed before them. Jane immediately grabbed the biggest most dangerous thing she could find. And then Maura made a joke about having the first aid kit ready though when Jane picked up a huge roman candle. Jane rolled her eyes, then leered at her girlfriend as she went back to picking out her 'safer' smoke bombs.

_Maura was just so sweet to her, and cute, and sexy. _A smile tilted the corners of Jane's mouth as she stood by her desk thinking about Maura and all the changes in their relationship since mid-June_. _

_Do I regret giving in to my best friends seduction? Fuck no! I'm now her official lawn mower, hopefully for the indefinite future. _

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice another's presence, and jumped out of her chair, bumping her knee in the process when a male voice shattered the silence of the squad room. "**Fuck!" **_Dammitttt_.

"Hey Rizzoli, you're not dead after all. Better watch your mouth, the Doc's lurking about again. I was thinking I'd have to go get your flopping body from the Doc's clutches," Korsak shouted as he walked into the squad room, a fresh cup of coffee clutched in his big paw of a hand and smiled at his former partner and now good friend.

"Korsak!" Jane shouted, immediately recognizing the deep timbre of her old partner's voice.

Brown eyes whirled towards the door as Jane sat down in her wheelie chair, rubbing her injured knee in an attempt to ease the ache. With a half-smile, she gave Korsak a one finger wave and said, "she'd give up my body. I mean… she is the ME. Isn't it like against the law for her to sequester away evidence." Rocking back and forth and causing the chair to squeak with the movement, Jane watched Korsak look at her with a puzzled expression. "Hey… I want some coffee." She pouted at the sight of the steam escaping from his gigantuous mug. "Where's mine?"

"Over there. The Doc wore you out." He guffawed and pointed to the empty coffee mug with a picture of handy smurf on the front, hanging on her hook by the coffee pot. "Ya know Jane, I just don't understand why the Doc gave you a mug with a freaking blue rodent on it.

"Oh shut up. She happens to be fond of Handy Smurf. Besides, you watch Kitten videos. I'm sure you've not heard yet, but cats _EAT_ mice. Just letting you know." She shrugged then bit her lip to keep from saying something else about kitties.

A flush of heat warmed her cheeks as she remembered Maura talking about pussies and not the feline kind.

_Damn. She revs me up and she's not even physically here. I must be insane to feel this way. _

She flashed him a smile complete with full gleaming white teeth. Korsak shook his head at her lovesick expression. "Uh, I guess. I never thought of it like that before. If she did keep you then maybe it _would_ be against the law." He moved over to his desk and sat down with a loud thump and a groan. "I guess you're safe then," he muttered, reaching forward to flick his computer on.

"Yep… real safe," she skeptically answered, her mind flicking through the images of Maura's aggressive nature in the bedroom. A trait she was really beginning to enjoy. She sat back in her chair with a grunt and winced as the leather cushion of the chair pushed against the fading scratches all along her shoulder blades.

With a sigh, she leaned forward and flicked on her computer in an attempt to focus on the needs of her job. _ Like that's going to happen today_.

While waiting for the little piece of fruit to disappear from her screen, she gazed at the skewed yellow file folders piled up on her desk. A piece of pink caught her eye. Her hand darted out and snatched up the pink envelope eagerly.

"Ohhh, looks like a card. But my birthday isn't until next month," she muttered. A quick flick of her fingers and she had the card out of the envelope and perched between her fingers. "Now what is…"

In Maura's scrawling writing, she read: _Jane, Happy Handywoman day! I petitioned to make this day, a day to celebrate all the wonderful, and extremely helpful skills you possess. Sadly, they denied my request. But I want you to know you will always be my handywoman. M._

"Awww," Jane stared down at the card then coughed to keep the sudden moisture inside her eyes. "She's sweet when she wants to be."

Korsak noticed Jane staring stupidly down at a pink card and blinking her eyes. "What have ya got there?" He pointed a frosting coated finger at her and said, "it's not your birthday is it?"

"Clhrmm, no.. it's not my birthday. It's just a.. um thank you card from Maura," Jane murmured and folded the card back into the envelope to keep it from prying eyes. She gingerly set it into her desk drawer and gently closed the drawer.

"Okaaay. So did you two have a good Fourth?" Korsak took a huge bite of his doughnut and chewed with loud sluping sounds. "Rrranding appen?"

Jane sat staring at the closed drawer in a daze. "Yeah. It was great. I lit off smoke bombs and Maura laughed at my inability to remember all the colors of the rainbow," she said, her eyes still fixed on the closed drawer. They crept over to her new handy smurf coffee mug and she continued, "the transformer blew out and we spent the night in darkness. We didn't need the flashlights to find our way to each other. It was fabulous."

He swallowed his bite of doughnut and winked at her, but she didn't see him. "Huh… So you spent the night in the dark?"

"Nah," she said loudly, then softly muttered, "she illuminated me." Another blinding smile lifted her lips and she glanced back down at the drawer of her desk, now holding her card from her lover and best friend.

"Sappy. Jane. Sappy." Korsak turned back to his computer, took a drink of his coffee to wash down his sweet doughnut and loaded up his kitten videos. He had a soft heart after all and found cute and cuddly things adorable. He just wasn't about to tell Jane he found her so in love with the Doc that she was now cute and cuddly. _Nope, that's a secret to keep to himself. _

**A/N: This is probably the end of the Please Jane story. It ended on a Sap note but that's okay. The ladies deserve a little mush after that cruddy premiere. Right? **

**I might pick up the thread again in the near future, but I want to dedicate my writing time to my other open stories. Can You Repeat That definitely needs to be rounded out. And a few others. I'm fixing Blow Out The Candles to send off to some other websites now that IFSlash day is over with. **

**Thanks for reading and please give me a review to let me know how you like this update, the story as a whole, and just how much you love or hate my writing. Thanks again. ;+)**


End file.
